Submission King: Sora Style, Rewrite
by sorashinigami777
Summary: This is the rewrite of the first Submission King: Sora Style.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guy's this is the rewrite of the original Submission King.**_

_**This improved version will include:**_

_**Better grammar, longer lemons, more interesting lemons that will include sex toys, bondage, plain old love making, role play, the occasional omake, and more descriptions. **_

_**Submission King: Sora Style Rewrite**_

_**Proluge: Meeting the Nine Tails and Gaining the Eye**_

The day started off normally for Naruto Uzumaki. Scrounge for scraps and steal a piece of fruit from a stand and run before they can catch him. Unfortunately, today he got caught in the act. Most kids, would be roughed up a little, before being kicked out. The demon brat didn't have that luxury.

The stand owner, a rather fat man with bead eyes, scrunched up feature, and about 3 hairs on his scalp, was going to let him go, right before he saw his whisker marks, showing his status as the container of the nine tailed fox. This led to a mob chasing the five year old throughout the village, steadily growing in size, as more people saw just who was being chased, and joining in the fun.

Naruto's luck had run out, and he winded up in an abandoned alleyway at sunset. With no way out. Naruto closed his eyes and curled into a tight ball, and then came the pain. He didn't know how long the pain lasted. Maybe an hour, maybe two, but at the end, did it really matter?

When darkness finally took him, it wasn't the normal darkness. Normal darkness was when you fell asleep, or in this case, unconscious. It was a darkness that blocked out your senses, so you had no idea whether or not time passed. Darkness like this was different. It was dark, but he still felt a strange weightlessness, and the sensation of falling.

Naruto wondered whether they had killed him or not.

The world came back into focus as a sewer. An inhumanely dark laugh filled his ears.

**"Come boy, we must speak." **A voice that dripped with malice spoke.

Almost against his will, his feet moved, bringing him in front of a looming cage, held together by a piece of paper that had the kanji for Seal on it.

"Who are you, and where am I" Naruto managed to ask, feeling slightly reassured by the fact that whatever brought him here was restrained by a cage.

**"I am the Great Nine Tailed Fox, Lord of Demons, and we are in you mindscape. I know what you are going to ask, and decided, in the interest of time, to explain everything to you. In the beginning there was one tailed beast, called the Ten Tails. The Ten Tails went on a huge rampage, killing everything its path, for a couple of years. This was before you humans had chakra, and the ten tails was more powerful than I, as you can guess, you humans were unable to hold your ground against the ten tails. Out of necessity a man, who is know called the Sage of Six Paths, the father of the ninja world, discovered chakra, and invented jutsu as a way to fight against the Ten Tails. He had a bloodline called the Rinnegan. Using it's powers, his ninjutsu, and the sealing arts, he sealed the Ten Tails into himself, making himself the first jinjuriki, or the power of human sacrifice.**

**He had 3 sons, who would later go onto found 3 clans. The oldest would found the Uchiha clan, the middle son, would go on to found the Senju clan, and the youngest son would go onto founding the Uzumaki clan."**

Naruto let out a soft gasp hearing his last name, and was about to interrupt, before the Nine Tails froze him with killing intent and glare, before carrying on with the story.

**"On his death bed, he separated the Ten Tails into 9 separate beings. I and my siblings are them. **

**He also name the Senju as his heir due to his view point on the world. The Uchiha believed that the only way to create peace is through power and forcing all others to cooperate. The Senju believed that others can learn to cooperate through love and understanding. The Uzumaki thought all three of them were fools, and peace was impossible. He retreated to an island, which he named Uzu, after himself, and started a clan.**

**The Senju and the Uchiha founded Konoha, but they aren't important right know. Anyway, all 3 clans had a bloodline that helped them control the tailed beasts, keeping us in line. The Senju had Wood Style, which could suppress our chakra, something the Shodaime Hokage could do. The Uchiha clan, had the Sharingan. Once evolved into it's final stage, it could control a Tailed beasts mind. A Uzumaki inherited talents for the sealing technique. They could seal the tailed beast within themselves to harness their powers. **

**Your clan had absolutely no morals, and were the definition of a shinobi. Cold, calculating, and ruthless. They made deals with criminal lords and bought female slaves, to use as concubines to keep there numbers in the thousands. It took Cloud, Stone, Water, and Leaf working together to bring them mother Kushina Uzumaki was brainwashed, and so were you for that matter, to serve the Leaf village. Your father, by the way, was the Yondamine Hokage, Minato Namikaze. A sick sort of humor isn't it?"**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

**"The Uzumaki were infamous slavers. Your mother didn't wind up with the Yondamine by accident, you now. It was planned that she would be the Hokages bitch."** the Nine tails told him, but before Naruto could reply he carried on.

**"The last thing you should know is thee extent of your bloodline. While it may be true that the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju are separate clan, who drifted further apart through marriage, due to sharing a common ancestor, you have similar powers. The Senju got a washed down version of the Uzumaki's powerful chakra. The Uzumaki had very dense chakra, so that so that any jutsu they would use would take less chakra, and be more potent. The Uchiha got a washed down version of the Senju's powerful body, and the Uzumaki got a washed out version of the Sharingan of the Uchiha. The eye only had the hypnosis ability that a fully mature sharingan had. This along with obedience seals, kept there slaves in line. **

**You have already activated it, why do you think, people that were neutral to you wind up liking you? My proposition is simple enough. I wish to upgrade you eyes. In exchange I want you to abandon the Leaf, eventually, start up a criminal empire, bring back Uzu, and your clan."**

Naruto's brain all but shut down, and the Nine tails gave him some time to think while he mulled over the information. he couldn't believe his family was so... evil. If he accepted the foxes offer, would he be evil? Was peace actually possible?

All along, he had wanted a family, know, should he live up to there legacy?

"What upgrades are you talking about?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

**"I have no intention of giving you the Sharingan, instead I'll be upgrading your hypnosis. If you accept, then your new bloodline will be ready in half an hour, and if you start practicing know, you will have it mastered by the time your 12. Act stupid, to make them think your not a threat. I'll even through in a bonus, of increasing your flexiblity, and dick size. Flexibilty should help in the battlefield."**

Naruto nodded and said two words, "I accept."

His world exploded into pain, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Many people wanted me to continue that chapter until Naruto had had sex, or even done something mildly sexual. Let me remind you he was 5. Here is my opinion on underage sex:**_

_**Ages 1-11: Repulsive sickening. WTF people. I do not need to read about a 5 year olds sex life. I will never write about them having sex with others either. **_

_**Ages 12-14: Apprehensive, but willing to do it for the good of the story. **_

_**Ages 15 and up: Perfectly fine. The more girls the merrier. **_

_**I had said that it would take Naruto 7 years to master his bloodline, well here it is. **_

_**P.S. No he will not be overpowered. Remember, Naruto wants to li**__**ve up to his family legacy. For this reason, he trained almost exclusively in sealing techniques, and his bloodline.**_

_**P.P.S The two stories this was inspired by, Submission King by VFSNAKE and Harem Dojutsu by MarkJV37, both had Anko as the first girl in the harem. Absolute Control stories, all of them except mine, started out with Sakura as the first girl in the harem. I decided to go with the wisdom of the majority for once. Anko, here she cums.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Chapter 1: Progress, Apprehension, and Forced Choice**_

Know, Naruto was a good person by nature, and despite the upbringing he had, he would have turned out to be a good person. It was too bad, that he had met the Nine Tails, and learned about his clan heritage.

When the Nine Tails offered him training, and upgrading his bloodline, he hadn't thought about it and jumped towards the chance to protect himself, he just hadn't thought about the consequences. He had known intellectually, that he would have to use his bloodline, he had been told repeatedly by the Nine Tails, but he wasn't ready. The same way a academy student at age 8 was told he would be expected to kill, but that is completely different from actually murdering someone.

The first year of training, the nine tails had him work solely on speed. He could work on something else, but he would not be able to use it in front of the mobs without dire consequences. Through weight training, he dragged his speed up to low jonin, and couldn't go higher due to not wanting his growth to be stunted. In addition, Naruto happened to be seven, and as such his muscles were not mature.

For the second and third year of training Naruto worked exclusively on seals, due to the discovery that the Third Hokage had a means to spy on Naruto. See, after the founding of the Leaf, the Second Hokage created a glass ball directly tied into the outer wall of Konoha. In the case of an invasion, the Hokage could watch the enemy army and assess the situation from his office. It was improved by the third with a seal formula. As long as the seal was on Naruto, the Third could spy on him. Naruto needed to find a way to block the third without tipping him off. Easier said than done. If he removed, or even disabled it while the third was attempting to watch him, then he would be in trouble. The answer came to Naruto within two months of sealing.

What he needed was a was an illusion that Naruto could control in real time. This way, Naruto, or if Naruto is busy/asleep/unconscious, then the Nine Tails could control what the Third see's. In order to live up to his ancestors legacy, Naruto became a seal master.

During the fourth, fifth, and sixth years, Naruto learned how to properly use his bloodline. The Nine Tails pretty much demanded he get a bitch to bang right there. He declined making the excuse that he wanted to learn how to make obedience seals first. Being a seal master did not mean he knew every seal in the world. Especially something like the obedience seal. An obedience seal was not exactly public knowledge. This resulted in him having to reverse engineer the seal. It was a useless gesture, as the nine tails pointed out. After all no female can escape from his bloodline, due to it being made to make them submit to him. Nevertheless, Naruto made the excuse that it would be useful when he started his empire, forcing subjects to obey him.

He finished within the month, so the Nine Tails once again demanded he get a bitch to bang, but Naruto once again declined. The excuse this time was that Konoha had two clans, the Inuzaka and the Yamanaka, that could be a serious problem for him. The Inuzaka were skilled trackers due to there sensitive sense of smell. If he had sex with a girl, and said girl ran into an Inuzaka, then the Inuzaka would be able to tell she ha sex. If they recognized his scent, then the jig was up. Similarly, if he had sex with a girl, her scent would be on him. His class mate, Kiba was an Inuzaka and could not keep his mouth shut. He would probably scream "You banged a girl last night, didn't you." That would screw him over. The Yamanaka clan, on the other hand, were skilled interrogators, known as Mind Walkers. They could forcefully use their clan jutsu to enter someones mindscape. For any reason, should they enter the mindscape of a girl under his control, they would undoubtedly know that something is wrong.

The second problem was an easy fix, that was similar to what they did for the Hokages spying ball. An illusion seal that he had applied to himself and would apply to all his slaves.

The first problem with the Inuzaka had him creating a seal to destroy any seal not his own on his body. He would put it, along with the obedience seal, on all his subjects. His scent hiding seal could also completely kill his scent, making him invisible by smell. He was able to stall once again, for another 2 months.

Unfortunately, the Nine Tails was running out of patience, and Naruto was running out of excuses, and motivation to make excuses. No small part of that was due to the Nine Tails subtly changing his thought processes to make him darker, and eviler. He was also a bit more perverted, as motivation to restart his clan.

He would either have to back out, disgracing his clan name, betraying his only 'friend', and 'mentor' in the process, go back on his word, and lose five years of work, or he would have to pretty much rape a girl.

Whilst Naruto was thinking over his choice, Anko Mitarashi, was eating her favorite flavor of dango, bought at half price with a rare discount coupon. Neither was watching where they were going, resulting in them bumping into each other. Naruto fell on his ass, while Anko, being 21, simply dropped her Dango, ruining it.

For most people, this wouldn't be that big of a deal, but this was Anko, who believed that dango was the food of the gods.

You could almost see the death god behind her. "What do you have to say for yourself, brat?"

It was at this point that Naruto realized who he was talking to. Anko Mitarashi, in the bingo book, she was ranked as a A class shinobi, and given the nickname Konoha's Snake Princess. She was the former apprentice of Orochimaru, the traitor Snake Sanin, and second most feared interrogator in the village. Judging from the look on her face, she was mad.

"Sorry." Naruto said, standing up, smiling apologetically, hoping she would let it go.

This just pissed her off more. "You have five seconds to run."

Naruto, not one to look a gift in the horses mouth, took of at top speed. Anko, one to savor her preys fear, followed in a more seduced manner.

Anko, due to being the student of a traitor, was called the Snake whore by the villagers. As such, she spent a lot of time alone in the Forest of death, also known as training ground 44. Anko couldn't actually torture the kid or the ultimate sin, in her eyes at least, back in Konoha proper, so using kunai, she forced him to dodge, leading him to the Forest of Death, where she could punish him in peace.

Naruto, seeing the gate to the forest, decided to jump over it, and lose her in the trees. Exactly what Anko was hoping for.

Faster than Naruto could react, Anko tossed four kunai at him, pinning him to a tree. With the option of running away out, he could either talk his way out, or use his bloodline. If he used his bloodline, it wouldn't be something he couldn't take it back. It would permanently mark his path, and Anko's position as a slave.

He hoped for both their fates that she listened to sense.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't bump into you in purpose. It was a accident," Naruto shouted.

"Nice try, brat, but you aren't fooling me." Anko said, crossing her arms underneath her breast.

"I'm not lying. Why would I bump into the second most feared person in the village while she had her favorite food in her hands?" Naruto said, attempting to reason with her.

"I suppose I see your point, who would bump into me on purpose, but that doesn't mean that your of the hook." Anko said seriously.

"Even though it was an accident," Naruto asked, disbelievingly. Anko, after her sensei betrayed Konoha, was an outcast, like he was. He would have thought that she would be linnet, pariah's had to stick together and all that.

To think she was about to harm him to...

He seriously hoped that she was joking, but he had no such luck, as Anko tossed a kunai at him, giving him as scratch on the arm. Naruto had enough.

Despite how illogical it was, he couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed that she, someone who he thought would understand him, was attacking him. It was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. Why should he be merciful to them, when they pick on him? When they actually deserve what they were getting. He was afraid of stooping to there level, but enough's enough. They called him a demon, but humans were crueler than demons. Maybe he should be a human for once and give in?

They made eye contact, sealing Anko's fate.

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes, non verbally activating them. He hadn't had to say "Submission Eye", for almost 2 years know. His blue eyes, turned a toxic purple, fitting given that it is a poison that erodes free will. Anko dropped to her knees.

"Well Anko, were you actually going to harm me even after learning it was an accident," Naruto asked, trying to figure out whether or not she was just trying to freak him out, in which case, he was going to let her keep some degree of free will. If not...

"Yes," Anko replied unable to lie.

Naruto felt anger rise up in him. There would be no mercy for Anko.

"What were you going to do." Naruto asked.

"I was going to humiliate you a little using Kakshi Hatake's 1000 years of death technique which basically consists o shoving a kunai up your ass. I would then beat you up lightly, before dropping you off home and stealing your boxers to hang from the village squares." Anko finished.

Naruto nodded in thought. She had pretty much wiped out any regret he might have had about doing this.

"My word is from now on, your law. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto decided to include that to make sure that there is no loopholes to be exploited. "From this day forward, you are my slave, my bitch, you are anything I need you to be. In public, you will not act differently. You will act as you always have. You shall be impartial to me. If anyone asks about this day, you will say you let me go out of pity. When we are alone, you will address me as Naruto-sama. You are not to talk about what we do together to anyone else." Naruto finished the command sequence. If you think it will help me, then ask permission to do it." Naruto finished the command sequence.

Naruto then decided to gain some info about his new slave.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked.

"51st street, Moku Avenue." Anko replied promptly.

"That is a civilian sector isn't it?"

"Yes."

Naruto thought for a second, before asking do you have any friends or acquaintances that may visit you?"

"Yes."

"Name them."

"Kurenai Yuhi, Yuago Uzuki, Geko Hayate, Ibiki Morino, and Hana Inuzaka."

Naruto went over that piece of information, while activating his scent killer seal. He would have to apply the seals to Anko immediately if she was friends with an Inuzaka. He would have plenty of time, given today was a Friday.

"Is anyone likely to visit you for the next few day?"

"No, Yuago and Geko have Anbu missions, Hana has to run the vet while her mom is busy, Ibiki gave me a week off, so he has to work overtime, and Kurenai is on a solo mission."

Naruto deactivated his bloodline, and once again the light returned to Anko's eyes, except this time she asked "May I free you, Naruto-sama?"

"You may." Naruto replied with a smile, while thinking about what else he would have her do.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto followed Anko home quickly and silently. Due to her home being in the civilian district, no one noticed the low level genjutsu he was under. They arrived in a little over 15 minutes.

Anko's home looked like something over a torture movie, quite possibly because that was exactly what she was aiming for. The living room wall was lined with weapons, ranging from scythes, to kunai. On the other side was a desolate fire place, and a strap on to hold people while she tortured them. Nice comfy feeling huh.

The rest of the house was quite a contrast to the living room. No visitor ever went beyond the living room, which bolstered her reputation. The rest of the rooms were actually normal rooms which you would expect from a normal special jonin. It turned out, much to Naruto amusement, Anko kept a large variety of sex toys.

No one in the Leaf would actually get to know her, due to her reputation. When she got horny she used one of those sex toys to 'scratch' the 'itch'.

Deciding to move through everything in accordance to priority, he decided to get started.

"Anko, bring the vibrator toy and its controller here, as well as the vibrating beads, now." Naruto ordered, while making six clones.

Anko nodded rapidly, and headed to her bedroom closet, where she kept the toys.

The six clones set off, each going to different rooms, carrying a bottle of ink. They would create silencing seals. preventing any noise from coming out. After that, they would place capture image seals on the windows, making it seem as if there was nothing in the room to anyone looking in. It would take the better part of a hour for them to complete both seals. Luckily the silencing seal was a novice level seal and would be ready in minutes. Just as the clones sent signals telling the real Naruto that the seals had been set up, Anko walked into the room.

"Here it is Naruto-sama, its clean I promise" Anko said, holding the pink vibrator and remote, while the beads were in a ziplock bag.

"Take of your pantie and toss it into the fire, and also drop your skirt while your at it." Naruto ordered, leering at her.

Anko stiffened and attempted to fight the command, but eventually did what was asked, and tossed her purple panties into the fire, dropping her skirt, leaving her heart round and firm ass, as well as her tight pussy exposed.

"Good, now put the vibrator into your pussy, and then start shoving the vibrating beads up your ass." Naruto ordered.

When she had put about 20 vibrating beads up her ass and vibrator into her pussy, Naruto took the controller, and said "Now Anko, don't hold back from moaning like the slut you are, the silencing seals will prevent anyone form hearing."

He immediately turned them on and turned it up to maximum, resulting in Anko moaning in pain and pleasure. She hadn't ever turned up the level this high before. Pain and pleasure racked her body causing her to fall to her knees as juices leaked from her pussy.

"Stay in that position" Naruto told her, while unsealing an two ink bottles and two brushes.

"Take off your shirt and bra."

Anko was in no state to protest. She couldn't think at all. Her hands moved automatically to do as asked, slipping of her fishnet shirt and purple bra. Naruto whistled in appreciation, as he studied her ample c-cup bosom, before shaking his head telling himself to focus.

He took the first ink bottle and took off the stopper. His earlier order for her not to move stopped her from flinching as the cool brush drew a circle on her bare back. In that circle he wrote the kanji for loyalty. Seals are a language of there own, with there own grammar rules. Know that he had the broadest term, loyalty, he started making lines outside the circle with ink form the second ink bottle, with the second brush. The lines outside specified that her loyalty should be to him.

After he had done that, he made 3 hand seals and channeled chakra to his palms and slapped it onto her back. The seals came alive, crawling up to her head before seemingly submerging it her skin.

He smiled, before resealing the blood ink, and second brush up to be cleaned later. He took the normal ink and first brush and wrote the kanji for scent into her back, before making a circle around it. He then made lines around it that stood for 'kill' and 'separate'. This basically meant kill scent, or separate scent. The seal would separate the scent, before killing or destroying it.

The two seals together took a grand total of three hours. It had been 2 hours since his clones had dispersed, there job done. It also had been three hours since the vibrators had went up Anko's ass and pussy. Regardless to say, her pussy was red, raw, and throbbing, while her throat was parched from the non stop moaning.

"Anko would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked.

Anko managed a nod.

Naruto smirked before dropping his pants and orange boxers, revealing an 8 inch dick.

"Pleasure me, if your good, then you'll get a drink out of it."

Anko crawled up to him, her back stiff from remaining in that position for 3 hours, and her ass and pussy burning. She quickly held his erection and placed it into her mouth.

Her licking, slurping, and sucking echoed across the room as Naruto groaned in bliss, as he got his first blow job.

"Anko, I'm going to cum. Drink it all down, or else you'll be punished in the morning." Naruto said.

Anko was completely taken off guard by the sheer amount, Naruto was 12 after all. This resulted in a bit dribbling down her chin, which she quickly wiped away.

Naruto saw, and made a note to punish her in the morning.

Naruto knew that if he didn't go all the way, then the Nine Tails would never stop pestering him. If he went this far, why leave it half done?

With this in thought, he told Anko to go to the bedroom.

_Lemon_

_Naruto looked over Anko, wondering where to start._

_"Take out you vibrators and put them away." Naruto ordered._

_Naruto smiled and started kissing starting at her neck, taking care not to leave hickeys, until he reached her lower breast, where he started roughly sinking his teeth into her, leaving red spots. He continued down her stomach, ending just above her pussy. _

_Naruto lined his dick with Anko's pussy before going into her with a fluid motion, engulfing his dick in her warm wetness. Naruto felt as if he was in heaven, his lower half losing feeling from pleasure. Anko started riding his member up and down, and Naruto kissed her. _

_After breaking the kiss 5 minutes later, Naruto took Anko's left breast and sucked on it, while taking her right breast into his hands and alternately twisting it roughly, and gently massaging it._

_It took another 5 minutes for them to approach there climax. Anko's inner walls clamped down on Naruto's member, as cum shot down, soaking his waist, and the bed sheet. In reaction to that, Naruto released, shooting almost 10 rounds of hot sticky cum into Anko._

_Lemon End_


End file.
